Emperor's Wardens
The Emperor's Wardens are a divergent Codex-compliant Space Marines chapter of a unknown Founding and a unknown progenitor. The Wardens are known for their compassion towards the average humans of the Imperium and their desire to protect the defenceless. The chapter comes from the world of Archonia, a feudal world governed for millenia by nobles and protected by valourous knights, the Chevaliers of Archonia, who defend its people against the dangers of the galaxy and beyond. This order is very important within the chapter and the Emperor's Wardens are known for following the same traditions. Chapter History The chapter protective nature comes from the teachings of the Chevaliers of Archonia, an ancient and very important order of knights that existed on Archonia for more than a millenium. The order is composed of selfless warriors who only fight to protect the ones who can't defend themselves. These teachings have forged the chapter as we know it today, being one of the most protective chapter towards the average people of the Imperium of Man. Also, because of a history of bloody and murderous crusades on their homeworld, the Emperor's Wardens, like most of the population of Archonia, scorn religious fanaticism. This belief have already led them to clash with the Ecclesiarchy and the Adeptus Mechanicus on occasions. Chapter Homeworld The homeworld of the Emperor's Wardens is the Feudal World of Archonia. It is located within the Segmentum Ultima. This is a cold world with heavy hailstorms that make the agriculture very difficult on the planet. Archonia is ruled by the a High King or Queen, who also act as its Planetary Governor. Currently, the High Queen is Alexya Makol, Queen of the Kingdom of Helmwall, the most powerful kingdom of the planet. Fortress-Monastery The Emperor's Wardens' fortress-monastery is the Citadel of Archonia, a huge bastion build within a mountain, far in the North of the planet. The Citadel is so high that only a few mortals could get there, like the Aspirants chosen by the Warden-Vigilants as potential Neophytes, and the rare pilgrims courageous enough. Chapter Organization The chapter doesn't follow the Codex Astartes and its structure is based on the one of the Chevaliers of Archonia, with 5 Great Houses composed of the most talented Battle-Brothers, and 15 Minor Houses mainly composed of Scout Marines. Specialist Ranks The chapter also utilises its own unique titles rather than the Codex-compliant ones : * Chapter Master : First Warden * Captain : Warden-Commander or Warden-Captain * Veteran : Senior Warden * Scout : Warden-Recruit * Chaplain : Warden-Vigilant (Master of Sanctity : Grand Vigilant) * Librarian : Warden-Lexicanium ; Warden-Codicier ; Warden-Epistolary ; Warden-Enchanter Order of Battle The chapter is not divided into 10 Companies but into 5 Great Houses, led by a Warden-Commander, and into 14 Minor Houses, led by a Warden-Captain. They also do not maintain neither a Veteran Company nor a Scout Company, each one being separated into different Houses. Each Houses is divided into squads composed of 3, 5 or 10 Astartes. The Tactical, Assault, Devastator and Scout Squads are composed of 10 Marines, the Intercessor, Reiver and Hellblaster Squads are composed of 5 Marines and the Inceptor, Aggressor and Biker Squads are composed of 3 Marines. The Veteran Squads are always composed of 5 Marines. Finally, Primaris Space Marines and Lieutenants have been incorporated within the existing Houses since the Ultima Founding and the end of the Indomitus Crusade. The 5 Great Houses 1st Great House "The Justiciars" * Led by Warden-Commander Alistair Stroud, the First House is renown for its zeal in its duty. They always seek to avenge the weak and to punish the guilty, especially heretics and aliens, in the most gruesome ways possible. Furthermore, the Great House is also followed by an Imperial Knight Freeblade, only known as the "Crimson Shield", who has forsaken his own Knight House to serve with the Wardens to redeem himself from the mistakes he made in the past. 2nd Great House "The Guardians" * Led by Warden-Commander Riordan Cousland, the Second House is charged with the protection of the Chapter's fortress-monastery. They are the best in defence and siege holding of all the chapter. 3rd Great House "The Besiegers" * Led by Warden-Commander Clarel, the Third House is composed with the specialists of siege warfare. They can take any fortress giving enough time and resources. 4th Great House "The Knight's Rage" * Led by Warden-Commander Dryden Hawke, the Fourth House hosts the most brutal and vicious Battle-Brothers of the Chapter. 5th Great House "The Commandos" * Led by Warden-Commander Thom Mhairi, the Fifth House contains the specialists of guerilla warfare. They make use of stealth and subtlety rather than brute force. Great Houses Structure Each Great Houses have around 100 Astartes and they all follow a similar structure : The Minor Houses The structure and organization of the Minor Houses are very different, they have to be mainly composed of Warden-Recruits and only hosts around 15 or 20 full Astartes with almost no Primaris Marines. Usually, they are used as reinforcement for one of the Great Houses but they also can wage war on their own. The chapter technically maintain 15 Minor Houses, but since the betrayal of the 13th, they only have 14 Minor Houses, the First Warden having sworn that there would be no other 13th until the utter destruction of the Traitors. Notables Minor Houses 1st Minor House "The Blades of Gold" : * Led by Warden-Captain Kell Morgan, this House has been created in the late M36, decades after the end of the Age of Apostasy. This House is renown for hosting the most experiecend Scout of the Chapter, who shall soon become full Angel of Death. In the late M39, the Blades of Gold suffer from high losses during the assault of a rebellious HIve World. While the Marines thought to fight simple rebels, they quickly discover an that a Genestealer Cult was behind the insurection. After months of bloodshed, an Ordo Xenos Inquisitor finally ordered Exterminatus to prevent the xenos-worshipping from taking the entire planet. Almost all of the Marines of the House died this day. 7th Minor House "The Paladins" :''' * Led by '''Warden-Captain Garahel Tius, this House has been sent in 546.M40 to eradicate the rebels and heretics from a world of the Segmentum Tempestus. A Chaos Cult have been able to take control over the planet and the Traitors started a ritual to turn it into a Daemon World. Garahel Tius, who was only a House's Champion, has been promoted to the rank of Warden-Captain and has been sent to the rebellious planet to bring back order. After months of bloodshed, he managed to kill the cult leaders and to prevent the Exterminatus, saving billions of citizens. 13th Minor House "The Martyrs" (Excommunicate Traitoris) : * Led by Warden-Captain Jozief Bosch, this House has been sent to protect the world of Dir Nol Prime against an incoming Ork Waaagh! in 056.M42. Unfortunately, even if they managed to evacuate the civilians of the planet, they weren't able to eradicate the xenos filth. They all have been considered dead after the Inquisition ordered the Exterminatus. It is only decades later, when the Renegade Space Marines warband named the "Emperor's Martyrs" appeared, that the Imperium find out they survived the Exterminatus. But now, they have chosen to fight on their own, serving the Emperor's Imperial Truth and not the Imperium. Chapter Recruitment When the chapter needs recruits, the Warden-Vigilants are sent to the capital of Archonia, Helmwall, to take some of the boys aged between 10 and 14 standard years to their fortress-monastery. Then these children will face challenges to see if they could survive the transformation into Space Marines. The ones who failed (and who are still alive) are inducted into the chapter as Serfs while the others become Neophytes and start their transformation into Astartes. The Enlightenment The Enlightenment is the final test to select the Neophytes of the chapter. During this test, the remaining Aspirants need to find and kill a grypas, a huge and dangerous beast of Archonia, a mix between a majestic eagle and a fierce lion. The ones who succeed will have to bring back the grypas' head to the chapter's fortress-monastery and to drink its blood during a ritual led by the Grand Vigilant, and then they can begin the harsh life of a Angel of Death --'' if they survived. Chapter Beliefs The Code of Archonia The Emperor's Wardens follow the Code of Archonia, which consist of hundreds of rules that governs their way of life. These rules came from the order of the Chevaliers of Archonia, with whom the chapter is bound by a century old tradition. This is because of this Code that they are so protective towards the average humans of the Imperium. The Five Tenets The Wardens also follow the Five Tenets, which have been created by the first First Warden of their chapter and which are the most sacred laws they have : * Protect the defenceless, because it is our only purpose. * Honour the Emperor, because He is our Guardian. * Watch the psykers, because alone they would fall to the Archenemy. * Destroy the heretics, because they betrayed the Emperor's trust. * Hate the aliens, because they threaten our people. These Tenets unite the chapter to the Imperium and its people, and they must never be broken in any circumstances. The Emperor's Divinity Because of ancient crusades and an history of bloody religious fanaticism, the Emperor's Wardens are reluctant to worship the Emperor as a god. They rather view Him as the most powerful human being that exist and the Guardian of Mankind against the foul xenos and the twisted daemons. Chapter Gene-Seed The chapter gene-seed seems to be pure at first sight, but the Emperor's Wardens suffer from a genetic flaw called the ''Whisper ''that cause a sudden and quick aging. When it occurs, the Astartes hears voices in his head, and so the Battle-Brother knows that he will die soon. Thus, he leaves his brethren and go on a crusade of his own, hoping to die in battle against the enemies of Mankind before the ''Whisper take him completely. Because of this flaw, the Emperor's Wardens aren't technically immortal like the other Astartes, they usually lives between 3 and 5 centuries before hearing the Whisper and the falling of their body. Nevertheless, some Astartes of the chapter have lived for many more years and still haven't experienced the Whisper, which mean that its appearance differs according to the Astartes. Also, because of their improved gene-seed, the Primaris Wardens should not be affected by this flaw, but only time will prove it. Combat Doctrine The Emperor's Wardens are renown for their protective nature towards the average mortals of the Imperium. Thus, they will always try to save as many civilian lives as possible, but they will not hesitate to sacrifice them if it is necessary to the success of their mission. The chapter usually send one of its Great Houses, or a part of it, when they are needed on a battlefield, each House having its own specialization, but a Minor House, or even an other Great House, can be sent as reinforcement if the first one wasn't enough. Deathwatch Service The Chapter's brethren believe that no xenos can ever be trusted. There is no point in attempting to find diplomatic solutions with these creatures as there is no acceptable point of discussion. Elimination is the only option that Emperor's Wardens Battle-Brothers can condone. Because of that, and their will to eradicate anything that could harm the Imperium and its people, they gladfully sent their Battle-Brothers with enough experience to the Deathwatch in order to eradicate the alien filth that infest Mankind's rightful dominion. Chapter Fleet * Emperor's Judgment'' (Retribution-class Battleship) ''- The ''Emperor's Judgement is the largest vessel of the Emperor's Wardens war fleet. It serves as the First Warden personal flagship. * ''Warden's Oath (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Final Countdown (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Corb's Light (Gothic-class Cruiser)'' - ''The Corb's Light is the personal flagship of the Grand Vigilant Yorus Corb since the late M37, after he successfully managed to stop a incoming Chaos Space Marines fleet to assault the Shrine World of Kor'ha. * Gehenna'' (Gothic-class Cruiser)' * 'Archonian Might (Gothic-class Cruiser)' * 'Custodium Eternum ''(''Gothic-class Cruiser)' * 'Invictium (Dictator-class Cruiser)' * 'Eternal Valor ''(Hunter''-class Destroyer) ' * '''Vigilante (Hunter-class Destroyer) Chapter Relics * Shield of the Grey ''-'' The Shield of the Grey is the most sacred relic of the chapter. It is a very ancient Storm Shield which belonged to the first First Warden, Carinus of the Grey. * ''Head of the Grypas - ''The Head of the Grypas is the name given to the ancient helms that has been forged to look like a mighty grypas' head, giving the bearer a bird-like face. Only the Warden-Commanders and some worthy Veterans are allow to wear one of these because of their sheer numbers. Notables Emperor's Wardens First Warden Duncan Thaddeum : * Before rising to the position of First Warden, Duncan Thaddeum served as a Warden-Recruit within the 1st Minor House, "The Blades of Gold", for many decades. One day, after he managed to kill a powerful Chaos Astartes, he has been promoted to the position of House's Champion. He then stayed within this House for centuries, even becoming Warden-Captain. After many centuries of service and war, he become the Warden-Commander of the 4th Great House, until 9.150.975.M40, when he has been chosen to become the new First Warden of the chapter. Grand Vigilant Yorus Corb : * The most ancient Battle-Brothers of the chapter, the Grand Vigilant Yorus Corb is highly respected by his brethren, for he is one of the few Wardens that seem to not be afflicted by the Whisper, being already aged of more the 700 standard years. Born in a noble family, he was destined to become a Chevalier of Archonia and to never leaves his homeworld. But fate decided otherwise, and then, aged only of 11 standard years, he has been noticed by the former Grand Vigilant and taken to the chapter's fortress-monastery. Thus, he start his new life as a Neophytes of the Emperor's Wardens. Warden-Commander Alistair Stroud : * Now Warden-Commander of the 1st Great House, "The Justiciars", Alistair Stroud has been one of the best element of his chapter and the most likely heir of the First Warden Duncan Thadeum when he will die. Alistair is a very talented warrior and a leader born, he led many campaigns successful, especially against the foul Orks, and is very respected among his Battle-Brothers Warden-Epistolary Avernus : * When he was still in the 7th Minor House, Avernus managed to kill an Ork Warboss by himself, while using his psychic powers to protect his wounded brethren. Thanks to this achievement, he has been granted the rank of Epistolary and chosen to serve in a Deathwatch Kill-team. He now puts his powers to eradicate the foul xenos that threaten Mankind. Relations Relations with the Adeptus Ministorum Because of their disdain towards religious fanaticism and zeal, the Emperor's Wardens have a very bad relation with the Adeptus Ministorum and have clashed with its priests on numerous occasions. Relations with the Adeptus Mechanicus Because of the chapter's mistrust of religious beliefs, they view the adepts of the Cult Mechanicus with the same contempt as the priests of the Ministorum, even if they acknowledge that the Imperium needs them to survive ''--'' unlike the others. Enemies Emperor's Martyrs : * The Renegade warband known as the "Emperor's Martyrs" is constantly track down by the Emperor's Wardens, who want to eradicate these Traitors in order to erase the shame they brought to the chapter. Notable Quotes By the Emperor's Wardens Feel free to add your own About the Emperor's Wardens Trivia The chapter's name, ranks, colours and mentality have been inspired by the Grey Wardens ''from the franchise ''Dragon Age developed by BioWare. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed